


Convenient Timing

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans x Sans NSFW<br/>Commission by a lovely fan for nsfwfans and the stream</p><p>Skeleton dicks all around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient Timing

Timelines and dimensions crossed greatly to make this happen, and even though Sans knew that there was so many different versions of himself he never thought he'd see- well, himself.  
They both stood there, locked in eye contact for a few long moments as the new Sans to this dimension had come at a very inconvenient moment. The Sans of this timeline had his shirt in his mouth, sweat slowly beading off his skull as his shorts were around his knees with his glowing blue cock in hand. He had paused in the moment when he opened his eyes only to see himself, unsure how to handle the situation until the new Sans began to slowly approach. 

"I'll help you with your bone-r if you help me get back to my timeline. Deal?" The new Sans asked leisurely, slowly approaching the bed to grasp the chin of the formerly masturbating Sans as a smirk played across his face. 

This silence ebbed on for a few moments before he slowly nodded in agreement, moving over on the bed to make room for the new guest- himself to be specific. How dominant he was surprised him the most because once given the go ahead, his arms were pinned above his head in the blink of an eye with a warm familiar tongue caressing the vertebra of his neck at a meticulous pace. This made him shiver, a sigh of pleasure escaping his mouth. Their pelvises grind together slowly, the feeling of the fabric against his erection was such a satisfying feeling but the pressure against it was just relieved far too soon for his liking. He glared at the other Sans for a moment, almost ready to start demanding more from himself and maybe even throw in a pun about masturbation when his train of thought was cut off by the other San's long tongue dragging along ribs to brush against the sensitive undersides. 

"D-damn.. This.." The more submissive Sans muttered, turning his head to half hide it into his shoulder blade with a longer shiver. 

After the tip of the tongue made a few passes over the sternum, the more dominant Sans leaned back to pull down the hem of his shorts to reveal his own slightly thicker erection. It seemed both Sans hand their own preference by how their magical erection appeared. This intrigued the lesser dominant Sans and was about to question it when all trains of thought was cut off by the feeling of the other slick cock rubbing against his own. The other San's grasped both their cocks, stroking it slowly as he hooked his finger around the pubic arch grinding his phalanges against it which caused the other San's hips to jump eagerly. As the pace of the strokes became more skilled, both their tongues came out and interlocked between the two of them in the best heated kiss they could give. With twitching phalanges and grinding pelvises, then began to roll on the bed in the heat of the moment attempting to give so much affection to each sweet area the other knew about themselves. From the sides of the spine to grasping of the hip bones it became almost a wrestle of dominance until it was obvious who was superior.

The alternate timeline Sans stood over him, panting harshly with blue tinted saliva smeared against his teeth which his cock dribbling in his hand. Deep in his socket the blue eye glowed hotly. A throaty chuckle followed the predatory glance until he backed off the bed, rolling the other Sans over to be splayed over the edge of the bed. 

"Let's try something new. Make something with that magic of ours so I can bone you properly." He winked, and both Sans chuckled a few moments. Then Sans pressed his hands against the bed to steady himself as he closed his eyes to focus on summoning what was needed. The new hole rested in the very center, thankfully with shorts still partially covering the back of his pelvis. The more dominant Sans gave a testing prod, running the very tip of his distal phalanx against the outside before slipping in a moment causing a loud moan to come from the Sans below him. This made him chuckle, leaning back to grasp near the tip of his member to grind teasingly. 

"S-shit c'mon.. Just do it.." He mumbled into the sheets, the odd grinding was new but it also felt amazing compared to most things he's done in private. The pleading was enough to receive the much needed rush of pleasure as his cock sunk into the virgin hole with ease thanks to both their magics. The more dominant Sans gave some time for the other to adjust as his pelvis settled firmly against him, only to very begin to thrust in a short pattern to ream his cock in deeper each time to thoroughly work the new hole. The Sans underneath him could only moan in muffled pleasure against the sheets, panting harshly as sweat started to bead down his forehead. The short pounding thrust began to increase in tempo, Sans groaning from how the hole seemed to be practically pulling his cock back in with each pull out. The rutting became more impassioned, the brutal pleasures causing Sans to bite his own hand to contain the moans from being fucked into the bed.

Reaching down, Sans wrapped his hand around the other's vertebra yanking him up to rest upwards with his knees holding him place to only leave him supported by the hand and the thrusts. Head turned upwards toward the ceiling, the more submissive Sans moaned loudly in feral pleasure as the other groaned against his shoulder blade. The carnal desire turned into pure exaggerated need as both seemed to be nearing their end from the change in position. The cock deep in his new hole seemed to be stirring something inside of him, causing his knees to wobble as his magic seemed to crackle around his skull and throbbing appendage. 

"N-nneeed to cum.. fuck fuck fUCK.." He chanted, pressing back against the other with strangled lust trying to bait out both his and the other's orgasm. He needed it like his damn life depended on it, but he felt a firm fingers grasp around his base preventing him from getting his needed release. Before he could let out a complaint, the Sans behind him growled huskily into his ear with greed.

"Beg for me to let you cum, and I might consider it." He growled, giving a bit a firmer squeeze as he gave a particularly hard thrust causing both himself and the other to squirm. The submissive Sans slammed his eyes shut, the flush of a blush spread wide across his face as he felt the pent up building dramatically.

"Please.. For fucks sake please let me cum!" He whined, tongue hanging out as he shook with needy desire. The other Sans slowly loosened his grip, only to begin jerking him off with more erratic thrusts seeking out his own end. Hole berated with thrusts, he gripped at the arms of the other attempting not to fall over as he released over himself and onto the bed.

"T-thank you! Holy fuuuuck!" He groaned, shivering as he pressed back harder as his hole tightened drastically around the other. This caused him to tip over the edge, releasing his load into the hole even causing some to dribble down the back of his pelvis and knees. Both fell over spent, the appendages and holes dissipating as both breathed heavily with sweat dripping down their forms. With a tired voice, one of the Sans murmured.

"We can find a way to get you back tomorrow.. maybe after some more fun.."


End file.
